For the Greater Good
by LonelyAngel88
Summary: Dumbledore fiddled with time, taking it upon himself to save the lives of those he loves. He succeeds and changes the lives of everyone he wanted to save, but not necessarily for the better. Time-Travel Fic. Rated M for language. Will be slow to update.
1. Chapter 1

The Daily Prophet sat in front of him, a sad smile graced his face and the twinkle had died out of his eyes. The front page news was something that he had caused, something that he had thought necessary to bring about peace. For everyone. He sighed and read on.

_**11 Nov 1926, Unknown Woman Identified!**_

_The Ministry has identified the unknown victim that was found drowned, currently no evidence of foul play, in a lake outside of London. Merope Riddle __née_ _Gaunt, aged 19, was identified early this morning by the muggle with whom she was married. He has denied any involvement with her drowning, and in fact, any involvement with her at all. Deny it as much as would he like, the unborn baby has tied him to her and an ongoing investigation will follow... more on page 6._

The man blinked and then folded his paper up as he moved to stand, securing it under his arm as he tipped his peculiar hat at the barman and strolled out the door. He would stay a few more months just to make sure all was well... then he'd need to take care of one more event. Hopefully.

_**27 May 1959, Fenrir Greyback Found Dead!**_

_In a stunning turn of events, the wanted werewolf, who has caused numerous infections and deaths, has been found dead this morning. No evidence of foul play has been found, but it has been speculated that the killing curse was used. There will be no follow up on this case and no charges pressed, as we've been told by the Ministry. "He's caused too much heartache and no one faults the, we're assuming parent(s) or victim(s), for this act of vengeance." as quoted from Nobby Leach, and we couldn't agree more with him... more on page 9._

He shifted slightly in his seat and closed his eyes. It has taken longer to track Fenrir down than he had anticipated and in turn had caused more infections than he had wanted. He had, initially, wanted to prevent Fenrir's infection, but he was unable to get to him. He unfortunately didn't have the free reign that he needed, he couldn't be spotted. The next stop would be 1979. He wanted, no, _needed_ to know that his meddling in time hadn't caused anything to change. There was no need to stay in this time; Fenrir wasn't that big of a game changer. Not at the moment he wasn't. Especially not in the way the unborn Tom Riddle had been. He only needed to change a little to change a lot.

_**1 Jul 1979**_

He found himself inside the _Leaky Cauldron_, a glamor in place. It wouldn't do to be recognized, not now. His past self was much younger looking and he had aged significantly during this travel. He spotted the somber group and sighed inwardly. There were two missing. Two that had been there the last time he had been here observing. Lily and Remus. Something had happened. Sadly, he could not meddle in their personal lives since whatever had happened had taken place in Hogwarts. He would need to return to the present and give his mission to another. He had hoped he wouldn't need to sacrifice anyone but himself for the greater good.

Alas, he had no choice.

He took one last look at the group and a swig of his gillywater, his hand reaching into his pocket to grab a few sickles for the table top and was out the door before anyone even realized he had been there.

He eyed his surroundings before taking his invention out. He smiled to himself, knowing very well that this brand of meddling would surely end him Azkaban, but he could not bring himself to feel guilty for he had done.

His stay in 1979 was coming to an end and had already procured all the necessary things he would need to pass on to his sacrificial lamb. He felt his pocket, feeling the weight there, the bag that held everything his protégé would eventually need for his or her time here. He deftly pulled his wand out of his robes and was pointing it at his invention in one move.

He tapped it around the face, changing times and dates until it matched the one he would safely be allowed to move around in without _much _difficulty. His body shimmered out of existence, if only for the moment, until he ended up at the time and date he had programmed into his device.

Hermione leaned against the walls of a slightly less battered Hogwarts, her mind exhausted and weary. She had spent the majority of her summer helping with repairs. She couldn't face the outside world yet, especially not being a war hero. She had been swarmed the moment she left the grounds and she was now very, very thankful of the wards that they had erected to keep anyone not affiliated with the school out.

They had lost so many friends and teachers. So many good people and some of them had died in such brutal ways... Lavender Brown had been attacked and killed by Fenrir Greyback, who had brought in his hoards of deranged "pets" to attack whoever they could get their infected claws and teeth on. She shivered. There had been no more werewolves made in that battle. They had purposely and ruthlessly killed all they attacked.

The dementors, the acromantulas, the giants... they had all caused so much death. The most horrific death that she had semi-witnessed was Snape's. Why Voldermort choose to kill him so brutally and without the mercy of the killing curse... was lost on her. It was hard to hear, since she didn't technically watch it. The aftermath had disturbed her. The sarcastic and often times cruel potions master had been reduced to a quivering, crying mess of bleeding death on the floor.

It broke her heart that the man that had sacrificed his life would never get the happy ending that he _deserved._ Fred would never crack another joke or begin and end George's sentences, his brother would be forever lost... _empty_ without him. Remus and Tonks would never see their child grow. The only good Remus' death had brought him was peace. He had been tormented all his life with his curse... but the one and only time where he had been happy, truly happy, had been ripped away from him.

She smiled bitterly as tears rimmed her eyes. Her throat constricted as she tried to hold in her emotions and was then, completely and utterly gobsmacked as a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Good evening Miss Granger." he said as he walked passed her, a slight nod of head. He was just walking through the castle, merrily humming some muggle tune she couldn't place. Her mind was reeling, her mouth working up and down as she tried to comprehend what the hell was happening.

"Oh, Miss Granger, follow, please." He added over his shoulder. Her body reacted slowly but she slumped off the wall and ran to catch up to her _dead _headmaster.


	2. Chapter 2

She was distracted by the fact that the man before her was supposed to be dead. Like, dead dead, not ghost dead, really dead. So distracted that she didn't hear him calling her name. She shook her head, blinking a few times, before trying to form a sentence, unfortunately resulting in looking like a gulping fish.

"I take it that I've been dead for quite some time for you to have this type of reaction." He said with small smile. "Lemon drop?"

Hermione politely declined with shake of her head. "How?" Her voice was small and strangled with emotion. She sat numbly on the chair in front of Dumbledore.

He steepled his fingers as he looked at her thoughtfully. "I did something that went against my own well practiced rules. You see, around the middle of your fifth year I had much free time, thanks to Ms. Umbridge, I created something groundbreaking. Something that can and eventually will change everything we know." He stopped and looked at her, his eyes searching hers. "Something that I've already used, mind you, very, very carefully to alter a few not so insignificant events in the past," He trailed off a moment a frown tugging at his whiskered face, "but, to my dismay, I ended up changing something that was most unpredictable."

Hermione's eyes widened and her voice was hysterical. "Y-you changed time? But Professor, you know how dangerous that can be! You could be locked away in Azkaban! Why? How?" Her eyes finally rested on Dumbledore's hand where a small pocket-watch innocently lay.

"I altered two small events. I stayed before and after each one I altered and observed. I wanted to know the differences, the changes that I was causing." He brought out two yellowed and crinkled Daily Prophets, their photos still moving about. "These should explain."

She read them, her eyebrows knitting together. "You killed Merope _and_ Voldermort? Fenrir too?" She asked incredulously. Her mouth worked itself into a grimace. "It wasn't your place, sir."

He nodded and started to explain, brushing off her admonishment, "I took the most care with Merope. I studied her for months. I knew she died giving birth to Tom. She had no will to live. No matter what scenario I tried, and I tried many," he sighed looking at an increasingly angry Hermione, "she still died but Tom lived. It's as if that boy sucked the life from her." He looked uncomfortable, his eyes downcast, "I Imperiused her. I wanted her to go peacefully after the long, torturous life she had led. She was asleep as she drowned." His eyes were closed and his fingers rested on his temples but he continued.

"Fenrir was another problem. It took too long to find him because I couldn't get the information that I needed. I couldn't keep asking, couldn't keep resetting time. I needed to keep out of sight and talk to as few people as possible. I was there in those times, metaphorically speaking, as a ghost, listening where I could and asking simple questions here and there. Fenrir knew how to hide." He took a breath as he popped a candy in his mouth and rolled it around thoughtfully, "I have never taken joy in ending a life but I couldn't find it in myself to feel anything for that beast, nor ending Tom's before it began."

She reluctantly nodded in agreement, "They both killed so many people." She closed her eyes breathing deeply, "Remus wouldn't have been infected. Lily and James… Sirius," She squeezed her eyes and continued, "Hagrid would have graduated and Moaning Myrtle would never have died."

Dumbledore nodded, a small smile touching his lips, "The next time line that I entered was the year that the Marauders graduated. I spent many months going back and forth, trying to see the impacts of my changes. I'm afraid that's where the problem starts. Something changed between James and Lily. Something happened to Remus. The only things that I had intended to change were Merope's delivery of Tom and Fenrir's attacks on the many innocents he came in contact with. Every other event must stay the same."

Hermione shifted in her chair, "Why haven't these changes happened yet?"

"They will. Since I've only just left the time line, everything will begin to settle soon. The future stays static during the alterations of the past, they will start to change, quickly." He looked at her knowingly, "I didn't know who I would be sending back until I returned here. Your memories will have started to change and correct themselves, which means, time is of the essence."

"What do you mean?" She asked cautiously as she watched him dig into his robes for something. He brought out a pull tie bag, his fingers plucking at the strings to open it; he dumped its contents on his desk.

His fingers maneuvered over the shrunken bits of parchment and memorabilia until he found what he was looking for, "This," he said as it grew in his hand, "is the key to a home in Hogsmeade. You will need somewhere to go during the summer holidays." He found a stack of parchments, "This is the deed, and this," he said as he held it up, "is your permission slip to enter Hogsmeade during trips."

Hermione looked at her ex-headmaster in exasperation, "You want me to change the past?"

Dumbledore looked at her and closed his eyes, "Not change, guide. I never wanted anyone else to have to sacrifice. I did this in order for you and everyone else to live long happy, burden free lives; instead I have to ask you to fix a mistake I caused. If you don't, Harry will not exist." He sighed, "I would go back, but I lived during that time and getting into Hogwarts, while I'm the headmaster, to meddle in the lives of James, Remus and Lily, would be detrimental." He looked at her, "You would be much less intrusive in the time line since you wouldn't have been born."

She smiled warmly at him; her heart was racing with both excitement and anxiety. "Would this be a permanent thing?"

He smiled, "If you wanted it to be, yes." His face hardened, "But, if you want to leave, it _must_ be before you're to be born. Otherwise, your parents will have another child in your stead. Your own life will be cemented in the past."

"Wouldn't I be able to use your, er, pocket-watch to go back if I missed the deadline?"

"Unless you want to start the seven years all over again, it isn't advisable. The time line could very well be changed again by you going back through since you will be so completely immersed in their lives." He watched her face and chuckled at her. "I stayed for only a few months at a time and even with my limited contact with those around me, I still gave myself only a few time resets."

She let out an exasperated sigh, "It's like you never died, sir." He chuckled, "It seems like you have everything figured out."

"I had to make sure that you, or whoever, I was going to send back, transitioned into the time period smoothly and unnoticeable. I've already made revisions to the school enrollment, so you'll be getting your invite to Hogwarts the summer of 1971. I've also falsified some records at the Ministry to have your birth and family on record.

We need to get going, before your memories start to change too dramatically. Soon you won't be able to remember what I've asked you to do but as soon as you jump back in time though, the changes will stop."

She nodded. Dumbledore stood, sweeping all the items that he had dumped onto his desk back into the drawstring bag and handed it to her. "Everything you need is in that bag. Now, let us head to your new home." He said cheerily as he scooped up his pocket-watch and rounded the desk. His arm was around Hermione's own before she realized what he was doing and was apparated alongside her headmaster. The suffocating sensation lifted and left her queasy like it always did. She looked around, her head spinning slightly and appraised, what she assumed was the sitting room of a small home.

"We haven't much time," Dumbledore mumbled as he was touching the pocket watch with this wand, "That should do it." he added, pushing the watch into Hermione's hands. "You'll see me," he chuckled, "on the other side." He tapped the watch with his wand, "I've always wanted to say that."

She laughed a little, "One of these days, sir, you'll need to explain how you managed all this." He merely looked at her, a smile tugging the corner of his lips, his eyes sparkling.

Hermione's eyes dropped to the watch in her hands, the hands wound themselves around to three sets of numbers; a year, 1971, a date, August 10th and a number, 10? Before she could ask, she felt everything dissolved around her and rematerialized... or was it her that dissolved? She watched her hands shrink into the pudgy stubs they were when she was young and groaned loudly. Apparently the 10 on the watch was the age the person was supposed to be... Dumbledore was something else. To be able to invent something so utterly brilliant was astonishing... and dangerous.

She looked around, the surroundings much the same but there was no Dumbledore. She placed the watch on the coffee table and starting plucking the drawstrings of the bag Dumbledore had given her. She emptied the contents out and watched as they grew under the touch of her wand. She still retained her knowledge, could still perform non-verbal spells and could probably still apparate. She ducked her head and grimaced, scolding herself; she would probably have the trace on her, once again, if she was in the Ministry and Hogwarts records. She'd needed to be careful.

The door opened and Hermione had her wand drawn and aimed at the intruder. He looked at her with amusement and he held his one free arm up. "I assure you, Miss Granger, that I mean you no harm." The twinkle in his glamoured eyes gave him away immediately.

She let out the breath she had been holding and lowered her wand, "Professor, I thought you'd be here when I arrived."

He merely smiled, "I was getting groceries. I won't be here long. I was only in this time period for a few months monitoring for changes. I've seen nothing that warrants intervention from me personally. I've only stayed specifically for the person I was going to send back. I'm not surprised it was you, Hermione."

She shifted, "You're leaving? How am I supposed to get around? I can't apparate and won't people get suspicious if I'm here by myself?"

"Ah, not to worry, I've stocked you up on floo powder," he said as he nodded over to the fireplace. "I've set you up a vault at Gringotts and received your Hogwarts letter as well." Dumbledore pulled a key and letter out of a pocket with his free hand, placing them in her hands. "Hermione, I know you really despise the use of house elves, but in order to blend in, you will need to endure one."

She sniffed indignantly and was cut off by Dumbledore's hand, "You may not free him. You will need him to provide for you and to keep up some semblance of normality."

"I can provide for myself." She muttered as she crossed her arms over her now nonexistent chest; something else she'd need to get used to.

"No, you can't. You'll be living in a wizarding village. You will need him to show the others here that you aren't alone." He admonished her.

Hermione looked at him and sighed, "Alright."

"Now, Oberon." The house elf appeared with a loud crack. His bulbous blue eyes peered at Dumbledore.

"Yes, Master Dumbledore?" His bat like ears perked towards the old wizard.

"Oberon, you are to take care of this young lady here and you are to take orders from her." The house elf looked at Hermione as he nodded his head, "Of course Master. I will take care of the young miss."

Hermione looked at the house elf and smiled. She looked back to Dumbledore, "I will respect your reasons, sir." He smiled.

"Now then," He said as he gave the house elf the bag of food, "Hermione, you will need to head to Diagon Alley and get your supplies. You won't need your vault yet, I've left you enough money for this trip in the bag I gave you. You will also need to travel on the Hogwarts Express to establish yourself amongst your peers. Now, I'm afraid I must depart. I will be taking the watch," He placed his hand on her shoulder as she began to protest and gently squeezed, "I will be back for you at the end of your tenure here." He finished, smiling at her in reassurance. He scooped the watch up and stood as he started adjusting the hands with his wand. "Remember not to speak of the past or future. There are some documents from your bag that you will need to read. Most importantly, think of this as a redo. Enjoy it, Hermione."

She watched as he dissolved and smiled. She turned her attention back to the table and went through the contents again. The documents gave her some information on her family history should she ever be questioned. Her blood status wasn't changed and she would still be Hermione Granger, but her parents had been given new names, seeing as they were still teenagers at this time.

She plucked through the remaining parchments, not seeing anything of much importance and decided to look through her Hogwarts letter. She'd go and get her supplies and maybe purchase an owl. She picked up another drawstring bag and gave it a little jingle.

"Oberon?" She asked tentatively and jumped as he apparated in front of her.

"Yes young miss?"

"Dumbledore didn't ask you to accompany me to Diagon Alley, did he?"

"No young miss, he did not. Would you like me to go with you?" He asked with a smile.

"No, that's alright. I can manage by myself. Would you mind starting dinner, please?" She asked as she stuffed the bag of gold into her pocket and headed to the fireplace. She grabbed a pinch of floo powder and readied herself.

"Why of course young miss. Your meal will be ready when you get back." He replied as he started rummaging through the groceries Dumbledore had left.

Hermione smiled, exceedingly happy that he wasn't the common, simpering house elf with horrible grammar, "Thank you, Oberon." She turned to the fireplace and threw the floo powder, the roaring green flames appeared and she stepped in as she said, "Diagon Alley."

Traveling by floo was definitely not her favorite means of travel, but she would get used to it, eventually. The grate she turned up in was Madam Malkin's, so she picked up her robes and a cloak. She made for the bookstore and picked up everything she'd need for the year, plus a few interesting pieces on Animagi, Occlumency, and some other advanced books. The man at the register raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing and took her gold. She grabbed her apothecary supplies and soon Eeylops Owl Emporium was her next stop. She didn't need an owl really, especially since she didn't have anyone in this time to send letters to, but she missed Crookshanks and she needed a companion. So an owl would do.

She entered the store and started looking around and found a very handsome barn owl. Pleased with her choice, she grabbed the cage and went to the counter with her purchase, grabbing some owl treats on the way. Finally done with shopping she headed back to Madam Malkin's to use her fireplace.

Once back home, she opened the owl's cage and offered her arm, she watched in delight as he climbed on. "You are quite handsome, you know. I think I'll name you Ajax, seeing as we have an Oberon. Might as well make it a theme." she smiled to herself. Ajax hooted in what she could only assume was approval and she opened the door to let him stretch his wings, "Just tap on the window when you want back in!" she yelled after the owl.

She walked back in and started sorting through the books she bought, looking at the Animgus and Occlumency books specifically. She was definitely well beyond the need of an education and these books, she decided, would definitely give her something more challenging to do during her school year. Plus, she mused, she had a feeling she would be meeting the Marauders soon. Although, they would have very little inclination to pursue Animagus forms since Remus wasn't a werewolf. She furrowed her brow as her train of thought veered. Her mission was to make find out what happened to Remus and Lily.

What else was she supposed to do? Make sure everyone carried on as normal as possible? She knew Remus had been married and had a child in the future but since he wasn't a werewolf... wouldn't he be different? And what about Peter? He'd have no Voldermort to betray the future Potters to. Sirius wouldn't be thrown in Azkaban and he wouldn't die. Snape wouldn't become a Death Eater and wouldn't call Lily a mudblood. Her eyes widened.

"Was that what changed?" She scoured her brain. The history books that she had read still showed animosity between purebloods and muggleborns. With Voldermort gone would the hate be gone as well? He didn't start it, she knew that, but he certainly put it at the forefront on everyone's minds. She chewed her thumb nail.

"Young miss would like food, yes?" Oberon called from the kitchen, his hands ringing together.

She blinked, train of thought broken and looked at him, "Yes, that would be lovely Oberon. What did you make?" He started rattling off some dishes but Hermione was deep in thought again. She smiled at the elf and nodded at him, thanking him as he piled her plate full of wonderful smelling food. She dug in and began to wonder how the hell she was going to manipulate the past in order to fulfill the future Dumbledore wanted.


End file.
